Commando
by Surferosa
Summary: Trying to change a mercenary's mind is a dangerous game to play, especially when that man is the vicious Martin Keamy. Keamy/OFC, smut.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own LOST or the character Keamy.

* * *

She stands in front the huge metal door quietly, listening to the strain silent behind with quickened heartbeats. It's night time, 2 maybe 3 hours before sunrise but there is a dim light coming from the narrow crack beneath the door, shaded poisonous green. It indicates he is still awake, yet she hesitates to knock on the door or to bail out before it's too late.

She lifts her fist in the air, and holds it in front of her as she imagines what he is doing awake at such time. A dexterous army girl as she is, she managed to block away every emotion or sense of guilt she had in her heart to this very moment, including the chilling shiver he gave her every time her eyes rested upon his tall, firm body.

God he was strong and well built.

For some odd reason, she thinks of combat training. He held one large hand around her neck and showed her how feeble she is. That class had no purpose but to make her feel humiliated and degraded. She indeed felt weak, especially when he pressed himself against her back.

She swallows hard and finally knocks on the door; almost horrified by the loud sound her fist makes against the metal. The silence proceeds and she imagines he is either ignoring or simply sleeping when suddenly there is loud sound and the lock clicks open. Her heart skips another valuable beat.

Keamy opens the door just enough to stare at his visitor with boredom and impatience. She raises her eyes to meet his, trying to think of what to say and trying to not be so distracted by the fact that she can see half of his bare chest and torso.

"I was wondering if you're gonna stand there all night." He speaks first, his voice low and taunting. He can see question in her eyes and he is quick to explain "I could see the shadow of your feet underneath the door."

"Oh." She nods with understanding, and her eyes meet his again. Her heart begins to beat so fast that she can feel a burn in her chest.

"What do you want?" He asks her impatiently, never being the one who likes to talk. Not because he was dense or anything like that. Talking made him weary, people have a tendency to lie or go around the bush instead of getting to point.

She stares at him through her thick black lashes, contemplating on what to say, while he inspects her appearance quickly. A small, almost invisible smirk appears on his face. From all the people in his team, she is the last he would want to have a conversation with.

"We need to talk." She finally let the words come out of her mouth, and he is relieved, thinking she would have simply kept standing there with that artery in her neck visibly throbbing. He observes her again, his eyes scanning her from head to toe. He hasn't seen her with her hair loose like that; the soft brown waves of her hair fall to her breasts, drawing attention to her nipples as they show through her olive green tank top.

"Fine." He sighs deeply and opens the door wider. The light from his room spreads, lighting his figure and now she can see all of him and her heart murmurs. His upper body is bare, the muscles of his chest ripped and taut, covered with fair masculine hair. He wears his trousers low enough for her to see his pelvic bones and the trail of hair that leads to his pubic.

_"Don't be a stupid girl."_ She preaches herself, trying to ignore the obvious physical attraction she is feeling to him at this very moment. She struggles to remind herself who this man is and what he is capable of doing. He tortured and murdered dozen of people while she was flunking her SAT's. He possibly deceived her and brought her here to join his crew to an insidious plot to kill an entire group of survivors instead of rescuing them.

He closes the door while she walks into his room. The word _"captive"_ comes to his mind and he smirks as she turns her back to him, admiring her small body and her tight, apple shaped behinds. He liked having her on his team. If it wasn't for her sniper skills he would have hired her for his sole entrainment. He bets she has other enjoyable skills.

The room is small and strangled as the other rooms on the freighter. There is only one small window showing the black water of the sea and letting in some air, but it doesn't help to fade the strong scent of masculinity that fills the room; Keamy's scent. It drips from him, filling her nose, and making her breath shallow. Her eyes peer at the single bed, and she shudders with fear thinking of what he would do to her if he fancied it.

"Are you done inspecting my quarters, or you need more time? 'Cause I'm getting bored." He notifies her, making her turn and face him. He stands in that same impatient position, like the tough solider that he is. She means to say something but then he smirks at her mischievously and opens his mouth once more "Unless you have other things on your mind McFlarne, then I wouldn't mind."

She wants so much to narrow her eyes and tell him he is her commander and that it's illegal for him to speak to her that way, yet she knows rules mean nothing to him, and that acting bitchy toward him will lead her no where in her cause.

"Gault told me." She ignores his comment, getting straight to the point just the way he wanted her. Keamy raises his brow with slight impress. He always thought of her to be the quiet solider, one who will follow orders without a question. She did take every beating and every taunting, humiliating remark without a complaint. Now days before they're about to attack she decides to show backbone?

"Gault told you what?" he asks her suspiciously, his pale blue eyes burn into her with their coldness and fierceness. It's as if he doesn't even have a soul in them.

"Your next move, torching the Island?"

He licks his lips and stares at her half amused and still rather impressed. "What did you think we're here to do?"

She remains silent, looking at him through terrified eyes. There is no shame in his face, no denial. What she struggled so hard to ignore he acknowledges and take for granted. Killing comes so easily for him, and she wonders what else he doesn't mind doing.

"This is cruel." She blurts out in a weak voice, almost unheard to him, but he hears it well enough and he smirks at her, exposing his white teeth.

"Why would Widemore ask me to hire you? It's not like you could hurt anyone in a hand to hand combat." He mocks her and then takes another disrespectful glance at her small body, degrading her merely with a look. "You're a woman, and you can give me that feministic bullcrap for as long as you want, so what if you're the best sniper there is, in a hand to hand combat you'd be useless and helpless, I could easily lift you up with one hand and then throw you to the floor, making sure you'd never get up again."

Anger grows in the pit of her stomach, but she holds herself back, breathing in slowly, and counting to 10 inside her heart. The fact that he still has that cheeky idiotic smile on his face doesn't help her to relax, she feels like jumping on his face and biting his nose off just to take that stupid smile off.

"So what do you want?" He asks her, leaning his head back against the wall "Fancy me to prove what I just said?"

He finds himself surprisingly intrigued by her and her behavior, wanting to see how she will react to each word he'll say and how much he can push her until she'll burst. Perhaps he underestimated talking, this appears to be quite fun, better than shoving her to the ground and kicking her in the back.

"I'm here to ask you to stop." She answers and then takes a brave step toward him. His eyes widen, surprised by her bravery and her stupidity. If she knew him better, she would have known he never stops.

"Cancel the mission, Keamy." She says, continuing to approaches him slowly, taking step after step. He observes her movement with intrigue, learning each pace she takes the caution of an ex marine seal.

"I don't take orders from you, or any woman to be exact." He tells her.

She is standing close now, looking up to meet his gaze. She would be lying if she said he is not a beautiful man. These weary eyes attract her just as much as they terrify her, and the stubbles on his face, everything about him screams alpha male. This ship is populated by men, but he stands out the most, strikingly good looking, incredibly tall and menacing. Even if she wanted to be strong, there are things that are simply stronger than her.

"I am not ordering you, I am begging." She corrects him, standing so close that they're now breathing the same air. He glares down at her sun kissed face. Exploring the color of her eyes closely and the tone of her skin. She is not half bad looking and ironically, the most feminine girl they have on the freighter. She tries to hide it most of the time, acting like a tom boy, keeping her dark hair tied back and thinking they wouldn't notice her like that but they do, and they talk when she is not present.

Though tonight, she is not hiding herself from him, she appears natural, ripe and tender like as a fresh fruit. He ought to simply reach and grab her.

"I'll cancel the mission and what McFlarene?" He asks her curiously, "You will spread 'em just for me?" saying so, a lustful look grows on his face. She finds herself revolted by the fact of having to whore herself in order to change his mind and keep her conscious clean, yet she feels like there isn't much choice here anyway.

She places one hand on his bulky chest, feeling the hair and the warmth. His heart beats against her palm, and it begins to quicken the closer she moves. "If you want to Keamy…"

He looks at her hand on his chest and then at her. His hand reaches to slide up the arm that rests on his chest and he grasps at her wrist tightly. "You think this is gonna work Kathy?" She shudders as he uses her first name and he can feel it as his hand tightens around her wrist, she is shivering. "You think you can lure me into canceling the mission by offering me sex?"

She remains silent, and he can feel her beginning to try and pull away, understanding what dangerous filed she just stepped into. Sadly for her, it's already too late, she won't be able to win against him, he told her before, woman against a man, all he needs to do is squeeze on her neck with one hand, and she will never see the light of day again.

"You think I am that stupid?" He asks her amused and at the same time leans dangerously closer to her, the more she tries to pull away, the firmer his grip becomes "Well let me tell you what, I am still gonna take what you're offering, sweetheart, and then later I am going to go and complete my mission while you sit here and wait for me to return and finish you off. How about that deal?"

"Let me go." She demands angrily.

"You're not going anywhere." He replies cruelly and then grabs her neck, pulling her head as he leans toward her. His lips inches to hers; their noses nearly touching. She feels her lungs becoming shrunken and empty of oxygen while her heart beats so hard she can hear the hectic throb. He captures her lips with his, growling as he suckles her sweetness. The sole vibration of his voice makes her whimper, and then his lips and the prickle of his stubbles against her chin.

She feels consumed by him, terrified yet intoxicated by the way he kisses her, his lips taunting her whimpers of protest and manipulating them into helpless mewls of pleasure. His hand clasps her jaw and tilts her head so he could slick his wicked tongue in order to dip in her hot mouth. There is almost no power to refuse him.

Almost, but while he explores the wet interior of her mouth he suddenly feels something cold poking at his bare chest and then he hears the click of a gun's trigger.

He breaks the kiss and takes a step back, staring at the gun pointed at his chest and at Kathy who holds the gun, staring at him with menace. A long frustrated breath releases from his throat, and he looks at her displeased "Is this role-playing now? Do I have to pretend I'm afraid or can we just get on with it already?"

His cock is so rigid that he aches, longing to be deep inside her, wrapped in her slippery walls. Nothing could hold him back at the moment, even she tries to stop him, he'd grab her and twist her and make her take him forcefully.

"I won't let you kill these people." She explains to him, with a harsh frown of determination on her face. Being a sniper, she had killed before, but holding a gun so close to someone's beating heart is different, especially when just minutes ago she felt him throbbing close to her. Her hand begins to slowly shake, visible to his content gaze. Embarrassed and nervous, she brings her free hand to stabilize her grip on the gun. Keamy glances at the gun silently, he is no longer smiling but she can still see the laughter dancing on his metallic blue eyes. "This isn't a game Martin, this stops right now, and if I have to kill you, then so be it." She says, breathing in heavily.

"Thought you're not a murderer, solider" He speaks to her, feeling the cold barrel poking against the bone of his chest. Oddly being held at a gun point by her, does nothing but arouse him even more. His lips part open into a twisted grin.

"I…" She opens her mouth to speak when suddenly the rest of her sentence tears into a sharp shrill. Keamy grabs her wrist and in the skill of an ex marine twists the gun out of her hands and then places his rough hand on her neck. Her throat burns as he presses it, her sight blurring and the air leaves her lungs for a split second. It takes a moment till she feels conscious again and then she sees them, his cold blue eyes, watching her closely as he holds her by the neck and looks at her dangerously. He breathes slowly, the air coming out of his nostrils as his mouth is clamped tightly, jaw painfully strain. And then he pushes her against the wall, making her cry with pain.

This entire time, what scares her is the fact that he is not even being forceful. If he did she'd be dead by now. She reaches her hands to grab at his arm desperately, feeling the taut muscle as it grows larger and flexes, she hardly manages to cover him with her small hands.

His jaw slightly relaxes and he opens his mouth, showing her his white teeth as a vicious smile lights his face. "Tough."

She looks at him frightened, struggling to receive larger amounts of air. She is panting rather loudly, her breath coming out as a high feminine gasp. Keamy slides his hand higher up her neck, his thumb pressing to her chin while the rest of his fingers caressed her jaw with curiosity. All he has to do is squeeze or pull a tad roughly and her spine will break. That thought runs through her head while his hand touches the tendons of her neck.

"You're scared?" He asks her, licking his lips lustfully, looking at her chest as it heaves frantically. She doesn't answer, but it's not like he needs her to say anything, the look she is giving him is enough.

"Good," He answers "You're pretty when you're scared."

She digs her nails into his arm, but it doesn't seem to bother him at all. He continues to look at her pleased expression and then begins to lean closer to her. Once more she is aware of how stimulating his scent is, he drips of masculinity and sweat and tobacco, and it makes her mouth and throat dry. Licking her lips briefly, she can still taste his kiss.

Keamy notices how she licks her lips and he feels the tingling stir in his hardened cock. He could tell she wants him right now, even when she fears him, he could sense the cream between her legs, almost smell it. Her body responds to his pheromones, to his presences and touch, and to increase her excitement he pushes himself onto her, his groin touching hers, his aching erection poking at her lower torso, making her feel just how large he is and how bad he wants to rip into her and grind her.

To his great content, somewhere from the pit of her chest, a soft mewl sets out.

"You know I have a choice now, right?" he whispers against her lips, his voice low and husky "Kill you…" he says, their mouths now open one in front of the other, hot breath entangled, shared. It's most erotic thing she ever experienced in the most unlikely situation. "…Or fuck you."

She realizes this is not a question to be determined by her, this is him, sharing with her his inner battle. Well it seems as if he made his choice, he inches his lips to her and kisses the corner of her mouth. At the same time she can feel the hand around her neck beginning to loosen and slide lower, his fingers stroking down her neck.

She releases a dip sigh, her body succumbing to desire and Keamy's rough pleasurable touch. This lust feels so wrong to her, so disturbing and dangerous yet there is no force in this universe that can make her protest and fight him. The dirtiest senses of the word fucked float in her head as she bucks her hips against his.

Pleased with her reaction, he pushes back and begins to grind against her, letting out low deep groans as he does. Their lips find one another again and they share small playful kisses, before he decides he had it and slips his tongue into her hot mouth. She feels breathless again. His kiss is mesmerizing, leaving her at the shortness of breath. His tongue skilled and flexible and they fight for control, swallowing each other's breath and saliva while their heart beats exceed.

In the mean while her hands releases his arm, leaving small bleeding cuts. She allows them to travel to his chest, feeling the muscles ripple and harden at her touch. His flesh is warm, covered with a sheer layer of sweat that she is now determined to feel against her own bare skin. This carnal need is driving her insane, she have never felt so degraded and out of control, like an animal who is led by nothing but primal instincts – just the way Martin Keamy acts on a daily basic.

He breaks the kiss roughly, and grazes his chin against hers, while lowering his mouth to her throat. His stubbles leaves her skin flushed and tingling while he tastes the skin of her neck and nips it between his white fangs. She gasps, leaving her mouth open and squeezing her eyes shut. This is the first time in her life when pain turned erotic and for a moment there her head screams that this is the biggest mistake she'll ever make but then she feels his hands on her breasts, and the only thing she could think about is wanting to squeeze his cock in her hands.

She strokes the warm skin of his chest and lowers her hands down his torso, feeling his soft hairs, and the taut abs. His abdomen tenses at her touch, each patch of skin becoming sensitive. She is so tender and it drives him madly insane with passion, he likes that in her, how she can both a feisty bitch and a superb sniper but still, only just a woman.

He hears his belt buckle click and then feels her hand sliding into his camouflaged trousers and grabbing his rigid cock. A deep growl rips out of his mouth and he lifts his head from the nook of her neck and then leans his forehead against hers.

"I wanted to fuck you from the first day I saw you." He tells, biting his lower lip while looking at her hazily and then sending his hands to unbuckle her belt as well. She trembles as she realizes what he is doing, her panties feel soaked by now, her cunt beginning to throb with the anticipation of violation.

She remembers the first day she saw him and how her heart began to bounce, making her feel like a stupid teenager. "I wanted you too…" she accidentally blurts out, voicing her feelings in a whisper. Alarmed she hopes he didn't hear her but looking at his joyful eyes she realized he did and that pride fills him. It's not like he didn't know anyway.

His hand slips beneath her trousers and underwear, feeling the soft trail of trimmed pubes and the heat pulsing from hers. She moans greatly, her body slightly arching, as his fingers graze her clit. He makes her shudder everywhere.

"And then I realized you're a monster." She continues saying and then squeezes his cock tightly in her hand. He let out a surprised growl and quicker than a speeding light slips his hand out of her panties and reaches to grab both her arms and pin them to the wall violently. Her heart pounds with fear, her eyes staring at him dumbfound. There is no anger in his eyes, but they're dark and dangerous, warning her not to try and stupid little tricks.

"Don't fucking move." He warns her and then stretches her arms high above her head. Even if she wanted to move, she wouldn't be able to pull a muscle. Keamy slides his hands down her long arms and then beneath her arm pits. His hands travel to the edges of her tank top and he skillfully removes her tank top, finally exposing the small pert breasts he wanted to see ever since he met her. He licks his lips at the sight of them, thinking of taking each nipple between his teeth, leave her sore and hurting but that will wait for later. He is already aroused to extreme, needing to plunge himself inside her as deep and hard as possible.

His hands continue to travel down her body, exploring her soft skin and memorizing every twitch she makes and every surprised moan. His touch leaves her raw and tingling, and she swallows with anticipation, wanting to hold onto him while he is already buried deep inside.

Next he moves his hands to her trousers, putting his fingers beneath the edge he pushes them to her thighs along with her panties, and the clothing slides down from her, falling to a crumpled heap at her bare feet. Keamy takes a step back, admiring the sight of her naked body. His eyes explore every detail, and he grins like a predator that caught his prey defenseless. His hand reaches to grab at his erection, and he springs it out of his trousers, holding it in his hand while rubbing the head of it with his thumb.

She glares at him with awe, amazed and terrified by the size of him. Her entire body begins to shudder. He will make her sore there is no doubt, and she still wants it more than she ever wanted anyone.

She steps out of her trousers and lowers her hands down, looking at him with eagerness. He quickly steps toward her, pushing her against the wall and grabbing her waist in his hand as he pulls her to his body. Once again she becomes aware of how large and strong he is. Standing straight her head faces his chest, so he leans toward her and pulls her further to him, until she breaks and sends her hands to his neck.

"I told you not to move, Kathy." He grunts, reaching his hands to her thighs, parting them and lifts her legs from the ground. She assists him by pulling herself onto him, crushing her body against his with eagerness. "Take me." she whispers in his ear with great eagerness.

"Punish me."

He pushes them against the wall, until her back is pressed tightly against it and her bare behinds feel the cold metal and the vibration of the ship as it sails at the quiet night. His hand reaches between their groins, taking his cock into his grip and positioning it at her entrances. Her heart beats exhilarate again, every nerve in her body coming to life with shiver and anticipation until he finally pushes his cock between her lips and slides into her slick, narrow tunnel, emitting a low deep groan of pleasure as he does.

A loud cry escapes her mouth, and terrified that she will wake someone up she buries her face in his shoulder. He is incredibly large, and thicker than any man she ever been with. It hurts almost as if this is her first time. Her canal protests, too tight for his size, her walls attempting to press him out, yet it's a lost battle. He only slides himself deeper, his stiff erection grazing her silken walls and making both of them moan with unison.

It's been a while since he had a woman, and the way she feels around him drives him into madness. She is so tight it takes every bit of restrain not to slam into her violently and finish the job quickly. Still he wants to enjoy every minute of this ride and torture her slowly.

He pulls away, leaving just the head outside her and then reaches one hand to press on the wall beside her head. She cries out, feeling pain mingled with pleasure, each thrust he makes is deeper than the other, making her gasp with amazement, making her helpless and desperate. She can feel herself inside stretching for him, her tunnel surrendering to accept his forceful invasion. Soon pleasure becomes something more, as if life depends on this moment and the only thing that means something is their joint organs.

"Don't stop." She emits in a breathless voice, tightening her legs around his behinds in order to push him further inside. He grunts in reply and pushes harder into her, almost making her feel sorry for saying anything. He reaches so deep inside her that it hurts, but pain never felt so good.

His trousers have fallen to his ankles long time ago and he is still wearing his black army boots. He almost stumbles down as he presses them harder against the wall, in order to find the deepest penetration he can.

He fucks her brutally, panting in her ear and groaning as he moves in her wet cunt vigorously. It is the deepest anyone ever been inside her, his thrusts makes her raw and chafed but this pain is so delicious and intoxicating. She is in ecstasy, her inner walls tingling by the pleasure he grants her, he chafes her back and forth, creating a deadly friction that brings both of them close to the edge.

Her walls begin to contract and shudder around him. The sensation of his bare cock inside her becomes lucid more than ever. His tendons, the hard ridge and his amazing length and hardness, grazing against her lush, awaking the most amazing tingle she ever felt. Her tunnel squeezes him tightly she feels how deep inside her he is, and that's when she whimpers with amazement, exploding into a mind sweeping orgasm.

He groans with her, clenched by her taut muscles, unable to move any further. He wants to be sunken in her hot, wet cunt forever, but he knows that if he won't be released soon he will simply explode. The muscles of his lower torso tighten, his testicles flexing up achingly. He grunts with amazement, frowning deeply as he begins to feel his orgasm flowing down the length of his cock. He pushes all the way inside her and stirs, groaning in daze as he begins to spill his hot seed into her tunnel.

She gasps with surprise, feeling him spill into her and then holding at his sweaty muscular back. They remain still, plastered against the wall and against each other. The only sounds they hear is their panting and gasping, and beating hearts.

It takes a few minutes to regain, and even then when he let her down, she feels so weak that she simply leans against the wall and looks at him wearily. Every muscle in her body is tensed, her skin still burning from his rough touch. Her eyes avert to look at him, and she sees him as he stands straight, already pulling his trousers up but leaving them open. His body looks delicious as it covers with sheer sweat, glowing in the dim light. He notices her glare on him and turns to look at her coldly. That same chill she had in the beginning of the night returns to haunt her, thinking this is it, now he got what he wanted and he can get rid of her.

His eyes inspect her quietly, while he wonders what to do with her next.

Naked and defenseless she begins to feel shame now. Tears threaten to immerge as she knows it won't be a while before he will find the most comfortable way to kill her, and knowing him he will be cruel and will take pleasure.

"Can I at least get a military execution?" She asks in a weak trembling voice.

"Get your ass into the bed." He commands her, ignoring her question. The gaze in his eyes is severe, making sure she realizes that if she won't fill his orders there will be hell to pay.

She looks at him surprised and then slowly begins to walk backwards, keeping her eyes on him suspiciously. He watches her cautiously and then takes heavy steps toward her while reaching his hand to cup his groin. He already feels hard again.

"Not yet." He tells her and she looks at him with a question, not understanding what he means. A devious smirk spreads on his faces and he opens his mouth to speak again "I won't kill you now, not intentionally."

In the morning, she is awakened by a ruffling noise. Her eyes are still closed, exhausted from a long rough night, they've been fucking like animals all night, covering almost every position in the book. And now each muscle in her body aches and burns from his rough touch, fuck if he didn't kept her screaming all night, even her throat is sore and her lips still tastes of him and his cock.

She curls herself, feeling pain inside, a reminder that he claimed her over and over again, and commanded her at his pleasure.

She hears that sound again, and finally opens her eyes, finding herself along in bed. Keamy is already awake, wearing just his trousers. His upper body is exposed and covered with fresh bleeding scratch marks. He looks at her quietly, not saying a word while placing one foot on the chair and tightening his shoe laces. Honestly all he can think of telling her is that she looks lovely all bruised and wrapped in his bed cover.

"Where are you going?" she asks him, staring concerned as he slips his black tank top on.

"What do you think?" he answers and then places his holster around his waist.

Her mind still blurred from sleep or the lack of it, she tries to remember what was it that the team had to do today. Alarmed she moves to sit down, then hating herself for even considering moving, everything hurts so badly. "You didn't wake me up?"

"You're not going." He tells her, while armoring himself with a knife in his boot and an additional gun to put in his thigh bend.

She frowns angrily, hugging the bed sheet around her chest "Why the hell not? I am still a part of the team."

"Not anymore, you're not." He explains to her and gives her a warning glare. The last thing he needs right now is for her to tag along, knowing she doesn't support the mission anymore, and after what they did, it will be a stupid idea. Besides, she should be in too much pain to even be able to move, she will do nothing but hold them back.

"You stay in this room, and wait till I get back." He tells her, pointing his finger at her as if to warn her not to disobey him. She pouts angrily and pushes herself against the pillow, staring at him silently until he finishes getting ready and then leaves out of the door without even saying goodbye.

Once the door is closed, she hears the lock click and then she realizes he locked her inside his room.


End file.
